


Princess Kenny

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Paladin Butters likes Princess Kenny





	

Princess Kenny

 

It wasn't fair. Butters wanted a kiss from Princess Kenny but she was only using her powers as a weapon. Butters sighed, he liked Kenny a whole lot. Every time he saw him kiss someone else he got jealous. And then angry when the other person was disgusted. It was a privilege to receive the princess's kiss and should be treated as such!

Kenny shot an arrow and hit the target in the ass cheek. Of course he hit his mark, Kenny was perfect. He needed a kiss from him. There was only one way Butters knew how. 

“GOD DAMN IT BUTTERS!” Grand Wizard Fatass yelled, breaking Butters out of his thoughts. “STOP JACKING OFF AND HEAL ME!”

“Eat some Cheesy Poofs, Butters is healing me.” Butters grinned at Kenny standing up for him. Princess Kenny even gave him a wink and Butters naturally blushed.

“He's my god damn paladin! Now heal ME!”

Butters cast a heal on Cartman, before turning back to Princess Kenny. Oh yes. He definitely needed that kiss now.

***

Butters waited for Princess Kenny. Today was the day he was going to get his kiss. As the blonde approached, Butters stood in his path and waited. Even though they were both in their everyday clothes, he was going to set forth his plan. 

“Hey there, Butters,” Kenny greeted

“It's Paladin Butters. And I challenge you to a duel!” 

A grin spread across Kenny's face and made Butter's heart melt. “Is that so? When perhaps shall this duel take place?”

“R-right here. A-and right now.” Butters had to act before he lost his nerve. “Y-y-you attack first!”

“Well, my good paladin, without my weapon I only have but one move.”

Kenny grabbed Butters’ face and planted a light kiss on his lips.

“Your move,” he said barely moving back.

“Heal.” Butters closed his eyes and waited for Princess Kenny's next attack. 

Once again Kenny kissed Butters, leaving his lips linger longer than before and again Butters cast heal. Each kiss became longer and more intense until Kenny was just shy of making out with Butters in the middle of the street.

“Butters,” Kenny whispered. “This is going to be a very long fight. How about we go somewhere more private.”

“I-I I'm not so sure about that. What if…”

Butters was cut off by Kenny kissing him deeply. When he finally broke apart, Kenny took a step back. 

“I forfeit this match. But how about you swing by my place for a rematch.”

“Y-you’re on.”

“Oh and Butters, I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, whatever else you have in mind is always welcome.


End file.
